One Armed Love
by NeroDanteSparda
Summary: This basically is smut. Hot man sex between Malik and Altair. This is my first lemon.


**YAY! I've finally got something new up. This is my present for my sister. **

**WARNINGS: THIS IS YAOI! HARD YAOI!  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft. (T.T)  
**

* * *

Altair arched his back as his lover played and teased his heated flesh. Sweat trickled down his chest and stomach. He moaned loudly as Malik started to suck on his hard cock. With his left hand, Altair gripped Malik's hair.

Malik smirked. Only he could bring Altair to this state. He could make the shorter man beg for more. Beg in general. He pulled away from the cock, kissed up the slightly damn skin of Altair's stomach and chest. He slowly made his way to his right arm, or what was left of it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Altair stood in front of Malik, waiting while the one armed man lectured him. Once the lecture was over, and he was told where to go, Altair left the building. He made his way to the poor district of Jerusalem. He climbed the nearest viewpoint, seeing his information targets, and easily performed his leap of fate. Getting out of the wagon of hay, he swiftly made his way to his interrogation target._

_It was getting late, and Altair had not returned. The sun was starting to fade. Malik couldn't help but worry. It never takes this long for Altair to assassinate the target. Not long after, he heard a loud thud on the roof of his building. He waited while one of his men climbed slowly into the building. What he saw shocked him. On the his back, was an unconscious, bloody Altair._

_"What the hell happened!" Malik exclaimed as the two men gently laid their fallen brother on the ground._

_" He was running from the guards when one of the older house walls fell. He didn't see it until it was too late. Myself and the others worked to get him out. Once we freed him, I brought him back here." The younger man explained. Malik nodded. He quickly left the room, coming back with a bunch of medical supplies. Carefully, the two removed Altair's clothing. Slowly, they began to clean and wrap his wounds. After a couple hours, the only thing left was the crushed arm. Malik carefully examined the right arm, gently pressing at certain spots. After twenty minutes, Malik came to a heart wrenching conclusion. The arm had to be removed._

_Malik stood up , went to the back room. He came back with more bandages, clean rags, and a saw. Malik set everything down on the ground carefully , and the two swiftly got their fallen brother ready for the amputation. They pulled the arm so it was ninety degrees from the body. The informant sat on Altair's chest, legs on each side, and hands firmly planted on the chest. Malik grabbed the saw and slowly started cutting._

_The saw was thrown aside and the clean rags were placed tightly around the stump of what was left of Altair's arm. The informant got up, went to the lit fire. He came back with a dagger, the blade burning hot. Malik moved the rags and his hand while the other man placed the blade beside the wound. This burned the veins and nerves. The blade was pulled away, rags placed back on. Once the bleeding had pretty much stopped, the stump was wrapped in bandages. Now, all they could do is wait._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Altair groaned as the taller man gently ran his hand over his stump, still sensitive after a year. It had taken many months for him to accept the fact he will never be an active assassin again, but in that time he stayed with Malik in Jerusalem. The two had slowly began to grow on each other and it turned into love.

Malik placed three fingers to Altair's lips. Altair opened his mouth, allowing the fingers in. He ran his tongue over the digits, coating them thickly with saliva. Malik moaned, wished that mouth was on his cock. He pulled his fingers out of the other's mouth and put them to his entrance.

Altair tensed up as two long fingers entered him. He groaned in pain. Malik gently scissored his fingers, stretching him carefully. Malik stuffed Altair's cock into his mouth, trying to get him to relax. Altair moaned as his manhood was sucked on, and fingers thrusted into his ass. When Malik felt Altair relaxed, he placed a third finger into him. Malik sucked on the pulsing organ in his mouth harder when Altair tensed again. Soon, Altair was a whimpering mess.

When Malik deemed the other ready, he pulled his fingers out. Altair whined at the loss. Malik chuckled and put the head of his cock to the other's entrance. He gasped when the tight heat surrounded him. Altair moaned. Malik slowly began to thrust into the other, said other moaning.

"Faster." Altair gasped. The older man began to thrust faster. Altair moans became louder and louder as Malik thrusted his eight inches into his ass roughly. All of a sudden, he saw stars and a scream was heard. Malik smirked and continued to thrust into that bundle of nerves. Altair gripped the other's shoulder tightly as he screamed in pleasure. The coil in his stomach felt ready to explode. All of a sudden, the pleasure was gone. He cried out and looked at Malik.

Malik sat a few feet away, looking at his submissive with his cock standing at attention. Altair growled. He got up, walked to the other and crouched over the other's lap. He kissed the other furiously. Altair reached behind him, grabbed his lover's cock and lined it up with his hole. He swiftly impaled himself and began riding at a rough pace. Malik moaned as he watched. The site of the once great assassin, riding him like a common whore was so hot. He whispered dirty things into Altair's ear, causing the other to growl.

Everything was too much. The pleasure, the cock in him, the dirt words whispered into his ear was driving Altair over the edge. The coil was so tight it was almost painful. He needed release. He needed to cum. He reached down to his own impressive, yet slightly smaller, cock and began to pump himself to release. The friction on his cock threw him over the edge. He impaled himself one final time and screamed to the gods as he came hard. Malik moaned at the sudden tightness and shot his seed into Altair's prostate. Altair moaned, leaning his head on Malik's shoulder, panting hard. Malik ran his hand over the tired man's cheek. Altair looked up at him, kissed him gently on his lips.

"Thank you." he whispered before falling into an after-sex slumber. Malik smiled, a true smile, as he ran his hand over the sleeping man's back. He'd be sore in the morning and would bitch and complain. Yet, both knew, the soreness would be worth the pleasure. Malik kissed Altair's temple then he too fell asleep.

* * *

**well that's it thanks for reading. GLAD U LIKE SIS! **

**So, this is my first lemon. comment on how i did!  
**


End file.
